The Tyrant Who Fell In Love
by TheNerdiBarbieDoll
Summary: It's been a year and a half since I confessed my love to Louis. Even though I promised him I wouldn't bring it up again, my feelings haven't subsided whatsoever. I'm Harry Styles, and I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson. Story based on Koi Suru Boukun
1. Confessions

**The Tyrant Who Fell In Love**

**Chapter One**

**The Confession.**

I've known Louis ever since the beginning of X-Factor. He's my boo bear, and best mate. We live together and my feelings towards him grow stronger everyday. At first I thought it was wrong. A man shouldn't be together with a man. My affection towards Lou had evolved intensly over time, and I didn't know what to do. Even our own fans 'shipped' us together, but obviously Lou only saw it as a good laugh. That the whole Larry Stylinson bromance was humerous. That my love for him was just a joke. I never thought that the day I actually had the guts to confess to Louis would turn out so horrid.

It was a normal day, after hanging out with the boys Louis and I went back to our flat in London. Everything seemed to be going perfect. We laughed and smiled with each other through out the day. We acted like our usual selves. Though, my heart beat was racing faster than it normally did when I was around him today. I've always tried to compose myself around him in the past. Even when I'm hot and bothered while being near him, while adrenaline was rushing through my entire body I could control myself. I didn't think anything was different than any other day. I felt it was the perfect moment to confess my feelings towards Lou. I was hoping he would feel the same way towards me.

We have seperate rooms, so I snuck in while he was searching for something in his pigstyle of a room.

"Lou.." I whispered quietly behind him. My heart was pounding out of my chest I was trying not to get nervous.

"Oh hey Haz." he looked up and gave me his dazzling smile. My heart was about to burst. I go over to him and grab his hand, was I really about to risk everything in this unrational moment? Hell yes I was. I squoze his hands tightly against mine and looked up at him.

"I love you so much Lou." Not breaking eye contact whatsoever with him as I spoke. He laughed,

"I love you too Haz." he wasn't getting to the hint. The point I was clearly trying to make, once again, he thought this was a joke. I put my hand on his cheek, staring into his sky blue eyes. Inching closer to his lips, I could feel his breath on my face.

"No Lou, not like that." I was so flustered and frustrated and acted on my impulse. I had to make him see how much he meant to me. In a matter of seconds I had Lou up against the wall. Crashing my lips upon his, my hands roaming his body til they were on his waist. Louis' eyes were wide open in shock. I tightened my grip around him, he tried fighting back. I wouldn't let him, I was dominating him. Lou whimpered as I bit his bottom lip, I just wanted him to kiss me back damn it. It felt so right though, I didn't want to stop. Even though I was doing all the hard work, but it ended to soon. Louis finally got the strength and pushed me off of him.

"What that fuck Harry?" Louis wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "What the fuck was that. Fucking hell." he cursed, with his face red of embarrassment. He stared me down.

"I love you. I love you so much Lo-"

"SHUT UP!" Lou interrupted, "Just shut the fuck up, and get out of my room. Who do you think you are?" tears started pooling in my eyes. If he would've only let me explain.

"Louis PLEASE!" I tried to speak out, only to be ignored.

"Get out of my way." he growled as he shoved his shoulder pass me and out of his room. I heard him run down the stairs and the front door slam shut. He started the car and drove off. I slumped to the floor as reality hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt like the air was knocked out of me, I couldn't breathe. My thoughts were a mess, scrambling around inside my head. I couldn't think straight. What if he never talked to me after this, what if he moves out and leaves me, what if, what if, what if?

The next morning I had gotten up later than I usually would. My pillow was still wet from the tears that fell during that night. I made and ate breakfast alone. It was miserable, too quiet and lonely. Luckily my cell phone rang, Zayn was calling. I cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

"Harry, what the hell happened?" Zayn wasn't mad, but seemed concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied somewhat truthfully. How would've he found out about what happened last night unless Louis.. Shit.

"Harry, Louis came knocking at my door late last night, hysterical. He wasn't himself, Lou doesn't cry like that, he looked confused, shaken and hurt. What the fuck did you do?" Zayn's voice started to rise.

"Look, can we please talk about this later? This is between me and Louis. You don't need to interfere."

"I'm just trying to look out for a friend, fine, Lou said he's coming back to the flat anyways, please work things out. Talk to you later." he hung up without giving me the chance to say goodbye. All I got out of that phone call was 'Louis' coming back.' This is my chance to explain everything. Relief somewhat flooded over me.

Lou arrived home shortly after the phone call. From the kitchen I heard the front door open.

"Boo?" I called out. No response, I heard him trudging up the stairs. "Boo!" I repeated after him. "Boo we need to talk!" Even with my pleading voice he didn't slow down.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said calmly grabbing for his suit case. My heart stopped. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Damn it Lou could you at least let me explain? Don't pack your things!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but my emotions were out of control.

"Fine explain your faggot ass, what the fuck was that last night?" he stopped what he's doing to turn to face me.

"I-I.." I stuttered, I couldn't find the words to say.

"You what? Harry." his voice was stern.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. But you need to understand that I love you Lou. I NEED you." all of my feelings were pouring out of my heart.

"You're disgusting Harry. Being a Homosexual is wrong. I have Eleanor for gods sake Harry!" his look of disgust towards me didn't help the pain in my chest subside.

"I know, and I apologize. I don't know what came over me last night Lou. I was just so tempted. I thought you felt the same way about me. Honestly."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I have an interest in you in that sort of way. I LOVE Eleanor Harry, and weren't you the one who set us up anyways?"

"Why did I think that? Because not once have you denied Larry Stylinson, some people genuially think it's real. I was one of those people Lou."

"It's a bromance Harry, not a romance, all of our fans ship eachother with one another anyways. That doesn't make it real!"

"So what? You're just going to completely cut me out of your life now?" I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. Louis sighed.

"No that's not what I'm saying, you're confused Harry, but you're still my best friend. Can we just, ignore that it ever happened? Please?" He begged. I don't want to forget though. I don't want to forget the feel of Louis' lips against mine, and how everything seemed so perfect and right in those few seconds. But whatever makes Lou happy. I'll do it.

"I'll never bring it up again, I swear to you. It will be like it never happened." The only thing is, is it DID happen. I'll just have to keep reminding myself that if Louis' happy, I'm happy.

That's what I've been having to tell myself for about a year and a half now. Yes, everything is back to normal, but I my feelings towards Lou haven't changed! They're not planning to subside anytime soon either. I know the way I feel about Lou is real, I'm not confused. I'm Harry Styles, and I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Drinks

**The Tyrant Who Fell In Love Chapter 2**

**Drinks**

** Harry's POV:**

Do you think love has an expiration date? If it does, how long does it last? Even though the whole kissing incident happened over a year ago, it's still fresh inside my mind. I think about it every single day. Louis acts like he's completly forgotten about it, like it never happened. Everything is normal when we're around eachother. Our Larry Stylinson bromance hasn't subsided, but Louis only does certain things and actions for our fans. I still want more.

The boys and I just finished an interview in London, when Louis barges into our dressing room.

"Damn it all to hell!" he slams the door, we over heard him yelling at our manager earlier this morning.

"Calm down Louis, it's not that big of a deal." Liam said aggrivated by Louis' fowl language.

"It is a big deal Liam, how old does management think we are?" We've been having a little break after the Brit awards, but we will be going to America soon, and we'll be on Nickelodeon most of the time there. And Louis absolutely dispises the idea.

"They will do anything neccesary to help put us at the top Lou, it's all for the best." Liam responded collectedly.

"Lou, none of us like the idea of being on Nickelodeon, but what's done is done." Niall replied.

"I just don't understand how you are all so composed about this situation, this is ridiculous. At least put us on MTV so we can be ourselves. I don't want a bunch of five year old fans." Lou spits back, he sits down next to me on the couch and puts his head between his hands. "Damn it all to hell." he whispers again.

"It's going to be alright Lou." I say and put my arm around his shoulders. I hate seeing him so upset about these little things. I understand what he's trying to say, Nickelodeon is for children, and the boys and I aren't innocent little angels management wants us to be. "You know what boo bear?" Lou looks up at me, "Let's throw a party, just me and you tomorrow night, get this whole thing off your mind." I smile at him. His eyes brighten up.

"I like the idea, I'll buy the wine." He winks at me, at least he's at ease now.

"Harry, your taxi's here." Paul calls out to me.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asks,

"I'm spending the night with Ed, before we head out to America ya know? I won't get to see him for months." Besides Louis, Ed Sheeran is one of my closests friends. I can tell him anything and everything, there are no secrets between us.

"What? You're making sleep alone tonight?" Lou jokes,

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, promise." I smile at him and leave the boys.

Ed wanted me to meet with him at a local bar. Drinks on him he told me. "Unbeliveable." My red headed friend shakes his head in disbelievement. "A year and a half has gone by and and you're still crazy for him." A year and a half one-sided love, my feelings for him should've worn off by now, and I know that. But Ed rubbing it in my face isn't helping me either.

"I just don't know how to make him love me Ed." I sigh and take a shot.

"It's impossible Haz, he's pretty much controlling you now huh? It's like he relies on you to make him feel better, but he doesn't expect you to fall for him. You should just come to me instead princess." Ed winks at me,

"He's not controlling, he's just stressed over this whole American thing. Even if he relies on me, I will be there for him." We end our discussion at the bar and start to head to his house. While driving back to Ed's place he perks up.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you back at my apartment." His devious grin gets me worried. We leave it at that until we arrive back at his apartment. Ed's flat is enourmous, he's always having some type of house party, so it's nice to just relax with him.

"Uhm, so what did you have to give to me, a late birthday gift?" Ed hurries to the other room, leaving me so lost, he comes back with a bottle of wine. "Wine? What for?" I mean, I guess I can use it tomorrow for me and Louis' party but..

"It's not any kind of wine princess," he smirks, "The contents of the bottle are alcoholic but inside.." he scoots closer and whispers in my ear, "No matter how cold a person is, if he drinks this he will melt inside, if you know what I mean." he chuckles.

"Ed what is wrong with you? Why would you have that? There's no way I'm drinking that drugged up bottle." I back away from my crazy friend.

"I'm purposly giving this to you because you're a pitiful princess!" he seems sincere. Then it hits me, he doesn't want me to drink it, he wants Louis to.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_? He'll kill me for sure! If I forced Louis to drink this, whatever it is, it'd be the end of me!" Stepping away again flabbergausted by Eds' perverted thinking.

"I didn't say you'd have to force him to drink it."

"How would I do it then? Make him drink it? I mean, not that I would..." I blush at myself for actually considering spiking Louis' drink.

"It's not like he avoids you right? Just slip it in his Yorkshire Tea." he smirks at me, I'm blushing madly, I couldn't ever drug Louis, I want him to fall in love with me, not just be sex buddies.

"This is an unknown drug Ed! What effects does it have on a persons health!"

"Don't worry I've tried it! It's perfectly safe." he smiles,

"Well, what does it feel like?" Ed shivers and blushes

"Mmm, don't ask me." he's in a daze now, like remembering the best night of his life. I sigh in annoyance, I'm friends with the weirdest people..

"Let's go to bed, I'm drinking tomorrow night too, I need my rest before I have the biggest hangover of my life." We start to head upstairs, but my phone rings. I look to see who's calling, it's Louis. My heart skips a beat. "Lou?" I ask hesitantly confused on why he's calling.

"Please come home Haz." his voice low and sad.

"Louis are you ok? What happened? What's wrong?" I start to worry, he usually doesn't interrupt me whenever I'm with Ed.

"Let's have our drinking party now, I really need to talk to someone, please Harry."

"Yeah, I'll be right over Lou, give me a half an hour okay boo?" I look up at Ed and he's grinning like a maniac.

"K." Louis hangs up.

"What are you smirking at you baboon?" I ask Ed, he has my "late birthday gift" in his hand.

"Your love has lasted a year and a half, take my gift of kindness and make some changes will you!" he says while pushing me out the door.

"I'm chucking this in the trash, nice try though, see you later Ed." The taxi drops me off at my flat, I pass the dumpster and hold up the bottle. What am I waiting for? Just throw it away Harry. I look around, I don't know why I feel like someones watching me, seeing what I will decide. I'll feel, 'naughty' if I keep it. I shove in it in my jacket and walk inside.

I open the door to my flat quietly. I hear shuffling upstairs, meaning Louis is up there. I run into our kitchen quickly and shove the bottle in the very back of the cupboard. Lou never cooks so he won't find it, problem solved. Now to talk to Lou and see why he's so upset. I hurry up the stairs and walk into Lou's room. He's burying his head in his knees on the floor.

"Lou?" he looks up at me, his eyes all red, and tear stains down his face. "Lou!" I sprint towards him, and craddle him in my arms. "Lou, what happned? Did someone hurt you?" he laughs.

"No, I'm just, being dramatic that's all." I tighten my grasp around him,

"Boo you can't lie to me, you know that, you never cry, _ever_. "

"I said I'm fine! Let's just drink already." He snaps at me, I let go of him and stand up, crossing my arms.

"Tell me what's wrong Lou! Talk to me!" he's so stubborn. "Besides you've already drinken half of the pack anyways!"

"I just, I can't stand management, Mark called me about the iCarly episode." he looks at me with hurt eyes, "He gave _you_ the main part. I don't mean to sound selfish, but, it's always you." My heart melts,

"Oh Lou.." I sit back down next to him, "I'm so sorry, I have no control over what they want us to do. Do you think I actually want the main part? You know I can't act." He smiles,

"I told you, I'm just being dramatic, I'm ok really, I just needed you." My heart starts pounding again, he needs to realize that the things he says will always have an effect on me.

** 30 MINUTES LATER**

"Hey.." druken Louis grumbles. "Go buy some more beer." he throws an empty can at me.

"Dammit Louis you drink to fast, that hurt, no more." Louis is not a fun person to be around when he's beyond drunk.

"HAZZAAAAAA!" he complains, "Damn you!" he falls to the ground, I suck it up though, and stand up, I haven't had too much to drink. I can just walk to the gas station across the street.

"I'm going out then, will you be okay by yourself?" he grunts in response, that druken fool.

"Buy some more snacks while you're at it too." I roll my eyes and head towards the station.

**Louis POV:**

"Damn, not even a drop left." I try to squeeze any drops of booze out of some cans. Why am I such a drunk when I'm depressed? I have Harry to talk to, and he'll always be here to listen to me rant. I love him for that, he never takes advantages of me.

I wobble down stairs, I know we have more drinks in this house, they're just hiding. God Harry's so slow, I wouldn't have to search for drinks myself. I go through all of our top shelves, nothing. I don't even know what's in our cupboards, I don't cook in this house. I come to the last one, and spot a bottle.

"AHAH! That bastard, I knew we still had some drinks in this house." I take a good long swig, chugging the substance, letting it drip down the corner of my mouth. Leaving only half of the bottle left. "Damn, that taste like shit, what is this?" I shrug it off and take it upstairs.


	3. A Big Mistake

**THE TYRANT WHO FELL IN LOVE CHAPTER 3**

**A Big Mistake**

**Harry POV:**

I come back to our flat about fifteen minutes later, and the kitchen light is on. "Lou?" I walk in and all the cupboards are opened, including the one where I hid the drugged up drink. Shit, why was Louis down here! "Louis!" I run up the stairs and burst into his room. He's sitting on the floor, looking normal..

"What?" he looks annoyed, "Bloody hell you took long." he takes a swig of the death bottle.

"Louis! Did you drink that whole thing?" My breath quickens.

"So what if I did? Is this thing precious to you?" he tosses the empty bottle to the floor. "Too bad." his face is plastered with a smug look. I just stand their mind blown. "It tasted nasty though, how long have you had this nasty thing?"

"Your body... is it okay? How are you feeling?" he looks at me confused.

"Don't be stupid, toss over the beer." What the hell? He's completely normal... Don't tell me that I was hoping for something to happen, what is wrong with me?

** louis POV:**

I wake up snuggled close to Harry in my bed, don't know why he's still with me, must've passed out or somethin'. I'm all sweaty, hot and bothered. Did I really drink that much? I feel really funny, why am I feeling this way? I need water, I grab my throat as I start to get up. I gasp and look down, to see a large bulge in my pants. What the hell, what the actually fuck, Why here? Why now? I look down at Harry, being in this kind of situation with him here isn't good. At all. I attempt to stand up again, which was a big mistake as I lose my balance and crash to the ground. Great, I probably woke Harry up..

**Harry pov:**

I wake up to a loud thump on the ground, Louis' not in bed with me, I look up and see him face down on the floor. I panick.

"Louis!" I start getting off the bed, "Louis are you ok? What happned?"

**Louis POV:**

What the hell? My body won't move, "It's nothing." I try to say calmy so Harry will chill out. "My feet just got tangled up, I just need to go to the bathroom, jeez.." I say avoiding his gaze. He chuckles,

"Can't be helped, you did drink a lot tonight, here take my hand." He offers me his hand,

"Uhm, no thanks." I struggle to get up.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"It's the bathroom, I can go by myself."

"You can't even get up, here hold on to my shoulder."

"I SAID NO THANKS!" I shout.

**Harry POV:**

Louis sends me a death glare, he's covered in sweat and he's blushing. Why is he being such a stubborn bafoon? Louis sighs,

"Never mind, can you go out and buy me some medicine then?"

"Do you feel like you have to throw up? I have something for that in the bathroom." He knows we already have plenty of medicine.

"Can you go get me a slurpie then?"

"Lou, we have an ice crusher downstairs, what kind of-"

"FINE! JUST GO OUT AND WALK AROUND FOR A GOOD THIRTY MINUTES!"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" he's so bipolor.. I grab him from under the arms. "That's it, I'm not listening to your druken nonsense any longer." Louis' hesitant,

"Ah, wait.." he says out of breath, we both cry out as we fall onto the bed. Such a clumsy fool.

"Lou for gods sake, pull yourself together and get up!"

"That's easy for you to say my legs won't-"

"For crying out loud! Hurry and get up." I try moving and my leg goes between Louis' he cries out.

"Ah!" he moans, he hurries and put's a hand over his mouth, blushing like there's no tomorrow. What was that? I felt something against my leg. "Hu-hurry and help me up." he stutters, was that...? I push him off of me and look down. My eyes widen at the scene.

"Lou.. you're turned on." he blushes furiously again.

"Don't say turned on!" this is... Holy shit it's the drug. "I can take care of it.. by myself." he mumbles while panting. It's taken effect! What are you going to do Harry?

"By yourself? But your arms and legs, can't move right? Will you be able to manage?" I push him down onto the bed, "I'll just-"

"Harry." he says sternly, this situation will never come up again. "You bastard, you actually had the nerve to drug me huh?" Woah that caught me off gaurd. "I KNEW IT!" He tries to get up and slap me,

"It's not like that I swear!" Louis' attempt fails and he falls, he sits back up. He looks so pitiful.

"You twat, I knew this kind of thing was weird for just being drunk. Stay still, I'm going to kill you now."

"Hey! You're accusing me unfairly! You're the one who drank it!" I try to defend myself, he looks confused, I point to the bottle on the ground. "It's your fault for sneaking around while I was gone!"

"It's your fault for having that kind of thing in this house!"

"That's- Uh.. Ed practically forced it on me!"

"You still didn't throw it out, I knew you homosexuals were beasts! BEASTS! BEASTS!" he tries to rant on, "AND- ooh, oww ow.." His hands drop to his pants.

"Lou, you really need to relieve your-"

"Shut it! I know.." he whines as he clumsly tries to undo his pants.

"Boo Bear, I told you it's no use, I'll just get you off, I'm pretty skillful.." I start leaning in.

"I don't need your help Harry! And don't look damnit!" I grab his hands and push him back.

"That may be true, but if you don't come at least once it's going to hurt right?" I say as I hold him down.

"St-stop." he stutters,

"Let's just call this an unfortunate perdicument, due to our carelessness?" I say as my hand slowly goes towards his pants.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't drag me into this!" he protests, my hand slides into his pants. "Aa..!" he gasps, Louis tries to push me back again, "Y-you.. cut it out you twat!"

"If it's that bad then just close your eyes, imagine something else, like Eleanor."

"Sto- Ha-Harry!" Lou says breathless.

**Louis' POV:**

Fucking bastard ignoring everything that I'm saying. His hand won't stop moving, I've never felt something like this before. I can't help it though, I grab onto Harry's shoulder digging my nails into him, I'm shaking, and my breath is quickening. I shut my eyes tight and cry out. I can't believe this, I came while a _guy _was jerking me off.

"Wow, that was fast." Harry says,

"Shut up, it's because of the drug." I look down, for the love, there is no sign whatsoever of my dick settling down. _What kind of drug did I take?_

** Harry's POV:**

_Just now, I wasn't really paying attention to Louis, I didn't really hear his voice. Just one more time.._

** Louis' POV:**

Harry looks like he's in a deep trance, like he's thinking hard. He bends down towards my lower area. What is he doing? He takes my dick into his mouth.

"H-hey! Stop!" he doesn't listen, "That's enough! Don't get carried away!" He doesn't stop, "If I go to bed then it will calm down. S-stop!" My hearts beating so fast. Harry stops and looks up.

"It's no use, if you're still in this state boo." He continues,

**Harry's POV:**

_Not just his voice.._

**Louis' POV:**

Harry's hands violently lift up my shirt. "Wh-what are you doing!"

**Harry's POV:**

_His face... I want to see it properly_

**Louis' POV:**

Harry hovers over me panting, starring deep into my eyes.

"H-hey, ..Harry?"

**Harry's POV:**

_His body too, his whole body, I want to see it all. I want it all._

**Louis' POV**

** "**Don't tell me you want to take this all the way!" I shout at him still struggling against his weight.

"What do you mean take this all the way, I'm just trying to help get the drug out of your system."

"If it was just jerking off then stop all this unnecessary shit!" My heart won't stop pounding, I'm scared.

"It's not unnecessary, If we're going to do this Louis then you should enjoy yourself right?" he keeps trying to pry my clothes off.

"I'M NOT ENJOYING IT AT ALL! YOU'RE A TOTAL IDIOT!"

**Harry's POV:**

_Every part of him, body and soul._

"Oh really? That's not true Louis, I don't believe it." I growl in his ear.

"Fucking jerk- ah!" he inhales sharply as I take his nipples into my fingers. I nibble on his ear.

_I want him to be mine, I want to posess him!_

I start removing my shirt, Louis looks up at me with shaky eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he whispers. I caress his leg until my finger's at his entrance. "Stop! I mean it, st-stop!" he tries to move away from me. I slide my finger inside, "Gah!" Louis cries out, "N-no! Stop! I said no Harry!" his eyes become watery. I don't stop though, it's like I can't. I slide another finger in, "Ow! Idiot! You p-pervert, I never said you could do this!" He squints his eyes in agony, "It hurts, please Harry it feels gross."

"It's okay." I whisper into his ear, "Relax, I'll find your good spot." I keep moving my two fingers.

"That's not the point!" he shudders and gasps.

"Here?" I say looking into his eyes, I move my fingers in deeper, "Does it feel good right here?" Louis' breathing continues to grow heavier and louder.

"Hell no, it doesn't feel good." I know when he's lying,

"Louis.." I moan and kiss his neck.

_I want it all._

I grab his body with both hands, sliding my hands to his hips to position myself.

"N-no, no further, stop.." he exhales, "If you go any further.. I won't be able to forgive you." his face is red and flushed.

"Even if I stop here Lou, you still won't be able to forgive me anyway." I say as I thrust into him. He screams out in agony. His eyes are opened wide in shock and tears are streaming down his face as I keep pounding into him.

_This is bad._

"Ah! Ow! It hurts you IDIOT!" Louis shoves his hand in my face trying to push me off as he cries out.

_This is really, really bad._

"Get out!" he's squinting his eyes.

_I thought about it before, but there is no way that I could've stopped myself._

Louis throws his head back in Ecstasy, digging his nails into my arms, holding on for dear life.

"Louis.." I moan his name as I finish, he tries to avoidmy gaze, his tears won't stop, my heart hurts for him. I crash my lips to him, they move perfectly in sync with each other.

_From the bottom of my heart, I hoped and prayed that morning would never come._


	4. Gone

**Gone**

**LOUIS POV:**

For the 2 years that I ve known Louis, I ve fantazied about this moment, but TODAY IS REALITY! If this was my regular fantasy Louis would wake up happy, a changed person that confesses his love for me. But today, that person is nowhere to be found! Louis stirs a little in his sleep.

"Nn.." he hastily puts his hand on his head, scrunching his eyes in pain. My hearts beating out of my chest. "Glasses.." he mumbles, "Where are my glasses?" I dangle them in front of his face,

"Ah.. h-here." he takes them from my shaky hands.

"Mm, thanks." his voice is hoarse. Louis puts them on his face, he tenses, like something has finally clicked inside his head. He slowly narrows his eyes at me.

".. HARRY!" he reaches out to slug me and collaspes.

"Is the drug still affecting you?" I ask worriedly,

"Thanks to you I don t have the drug to blame!" he spits back,

"That's weird, I prepared you as much as I could.." I murmured to myself. His eyes go wide in shock, he throws a pillow at me and shouts,

"Pr-prepared? You arsehole! You don t even feel bad about what you did!" him attempting to stand up causes the sheets to fall off of his body. He hurries and covers himself,

"That's not true Louis! I swear to you I'm so sorry!" I say to my defense.

"Well in that case Harry, I need you to bring me something." he narrows his eyes again,

"And that would be-"

"Bring me a knife from our kitchen." his death glare never leaving his face. I feel the blood drain from my face.

"I'm not going to do that Lou." he looks around and grabs an empty bottle. He smashes the end onto the desk,

"Fine, I ll use this then. C'mere." Oh god he's serious! Louis swigs the bottle in my direction.

"Louis calm down!" he ends up over me holding the bottle high in the air,

"This time I won t miss!" I cover my face,

"Am I the only one to blame here?" Louis stops, "I mean, you're the one who was being insensitive." he drops the bottle,

"What?"

"You knew that I had feelings for you Louis, and you're always so carefree and careless around me." I swallow the lump in my throat, "And then letting me see you like that yesterday, there was no way in hell that I could've stopped myself." he looks at me in horror.

"I **_TRUSTED_ **you!" his voice cracks,

"No Lou, it wasn't trust, you just didn't think I was worth bothering about!" Louis breath hitches,

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" his fist comes across my face hard, "G-get out." I cup my cheek,

"It's my room Our house.."

"Shut up! I don t want to see your face!" his face burns red in embarrassment.

"I understand," I inhale a shaky breath, "I'm going to the airport early, I'll meet you and the boys later." I hurry out of the room grab my suitcase and wait outside for my taxi. I slide to the ground against the wall. I've really fucked up everything haven t I.

**LOUIS POV**

Fucking bastard, fucking twat, I trusted him, I- oh god, maybe even loved him. But not now, not ever, I never want to see him again. I pack all of my things before I head towards the shower, Paul should be here in a half an hour. It hurts to walk, he really messed me up.

"Ah.." I moan in pain holding onto the shower railing, he really did it this time.

**HARRY POV**

I have to distance myself from Louis while in America. It will be easy for him, since he hates me. I feel like a piece of me is missing, I know I ve ruined our friendship, and I know it will never be the same. I can t stop crying.

**LOUIS POV**

"Louis why were you limping?" Niall asks me while waiting to be called to bored the plane.

"I hit my tailbone." Niall believes me, but where is Harry? The plane is leaving in ten minutes.

"Paul, where is Harry?" Zayn asks our boyd gaurd.

"Harry's already left. I thought he told you guys." My heart drops.

"Harry left? When? Where? How!" Liam stands up digging for his phone in his pocket.

"Calm down guys, Harry told me he wasn't feeling well so he went on his private jet. He doesn't want to get you all sick." Why is my heart pounding out of my chest?

_Flight 325 Departing for LAX_

"C'mon lads, it s time to go." Paul leads us through the departure gate,

"What happened Louis?" Liam whispers behind me, I lose my breath

"I-I he-" I choke on my words,

"Here sit by me. He grabs my wrist and we sit alone away from the boys in the back. "What happened Lou?" My eyes start to water, I pour out all of my emotions, tell him everything that happened, everything that Harry did to me last night, the crude words we both said to each other today. He listens to all the details, he understands.

"I can't forgive him Liam." I sniffle, "But I don t want to lose him."

"When we get to America, you need to find him, he s going to distance himself Lou."

"I know that, I don t know what to do." Liam pulls me into a tight hug,

"You need to talk to him, clear everything, you can fix it together."

"I-I ll try."

"You can do it Lou, you can do anything."


End file.
